Tempestad
by Esfinge
Summary: Tras doce años de tormento en Azkaban, Sirius es un prófugo que lo ha perdido todo y vive acompañado de fantasmas del pasado y el peso de la culpa. ¿Podrá Remus Lupin devolverle a la vida o acabarán ambos hundidos entre pesadillas? [Slash]
1. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, todo es de JKR y yo no me llevo un céntimo haciendo fics.

NdA: Después de tanto fic ligerito, me ha dado por el drama. Más que nada, por variar. Este fic es algo oscuro. Pero es que no soporto esas historias donde Sirius sale después de 12 años en Azkaban y está más fresco que una lechuga y él y Remus viven felices y comen perdices. Un poco de realismo, please.

También aviso por si a alguien le interesa que este fic no se va a actualizar tan rápido como el de "Merodeando...". No tengo tanto tiempo, por más que quisiera.

**--- **

**1. Lluvia**

Observa las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la ventana, perezosas, lentas, como lo ha sido todo desde que volvió. Lento y doloroso. Se remueve en la cama, atento a cualquier sonido, y lamenta lo cruel que puede resultar dedicar el día a día a la búsqueda de una persona que está contigo pero no está realmente. Remus Lupin es paciente y sabe conservar siempre un resplandor de esperanza en tiempos oscuros, pero ahora le está costando. Han pasado tres meses y nada ha cambiado.

Los días fluyen apáticos, nimios, en espera de algo que no sabe qué es. La rutina lo consume, mata su esperanza de ver tiempos mejores. De volver a verle a él.

Un gemido. Remus lo oye antes de que se produzca y vuela hacia el dormitorio de al lado. Otra pesadilla. Las odia tanto. Sirius se agita, cubierto de sudor frío, gimiendo, sollozando. Suplica y se debate y a Remus le quiebra el corazón verle así. Se le acerca despacio, sabe que los despertares no son buenos y, con cuidado, se sube a la cama y comparte el calor de su cuerpo con el frío y delgado del animago hasta que los temblores parecen menguar. Le acaricia el pelo y le susurra dulces palabras de calma. Y así, poco a poco, el llanto cesa y la respiración de Sirius se vuelve profunda.

Remus sabe que debería marcharse, que ya todo está bien, pero se dice en su interior que sólo por precaución es mejor que se quede velando su sueño. Y breves minutos después, ambos duermen. Juntos, cansados y presas del dolor de sus vidas y sus recuerdos.

—

Ha amanecido pero apenas se nota. En Grimmauld Place la luz es siempre gris y el día fuera está lluvioso. Cuando Sirius baja a la helada cocina, ahora templada por el efecto de un viejo calentador encendido, Remus ya ha hecho café y tostadas. No se saludan. Nunca lo hacen, es parte de la odiosa rutina. Remus lo intentaba al principio pero jamás recibía respuesta.

El animago toma asiento a su lado de forma mecánica y se agarra a su café. Ninguno mira al otro.

—Te lo dije —la voz de Sirius sale ronca, sin sentimiento, vacía.

—Lo sé —asinte Remus con pesar.

—No quiero que duermas conmigo —insiste la voz indiferente—. No te quiero en mi cama.

—Lo siento.

Durante largos minutos, todo es silencio. Se espera que por la mañana llegue una lechuza de Dumbledore con instrucciones de la Orden y es una buena excusa para estar los dos sentados allí, estando sin estar.

—Tuviste otra pesadilla —dice finalmente el licántropo.

Sirius no contesta, su mirada permaneciendo clavada e inerte sobre la ventana. Nunca habla de sus sueños, de los terrores que le asaltan por la noche cuando aún cree estar en Azkabán. Aire helado, desconsuelo final. Y las figuras de aquellos que murieron por su culpa acechando su lecho desde más allá de la muerte. Cadavéricos rostros, voces de ultratumba reprochándole su error. El pelo y los labios de la visión de Lily son blancos como el mármol de su tumba. James es un esqueleto furioso que arremete contra él. Cuántas veces lo ha sufrido… Otra pesadilla, dice Remus. Y qué es una más.

A media mañana, una pequeña lechuza parda da golpecitos en el cristal de la sala de estar y Remus se levanta para tomarla. Pero ella escapa ágilmente para posarse sobre el regazo de Sirius. Éste la mira con desgana hasta que ve el remitente de la carta, y sólo entonces brillan sus ojos y aparece algo similar a una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro.

—¿Harry? —inquiere Remus con suavidad.

Sirius asiente brevemente y se dispone a leer el texto que le ha dedicado su ahijado. Y en esos momentos Remus sabe que es lamentable. Sabe que es patético y absurdo y vergonzoso, pero no puede evitar sentir celos de un niño. Porque Harry es el único capaz de devolverle algo de vida a Sirius, cosa que él, por intentos que hiciera, jamás fue capaz de hacer. Un nudo le ahoga en la garganta y, dado que Sirius no se ofrece a compartir el mensaje con él, decide subir a su solitaria habitación donde nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, pueda ver su declive.

—

Es en su cuarto donde Remus recibe la misiva de Dumbledore. Es breve, escrita en letra elegante y pulcra, y no informa de grandes novedades. Envía adjuntos unos pergaminos para investigar y dice que muy pronto la Orden necesitará un voluntario para una misión secreta de alto riesgo. No da más detalles, pero Remus lleva mucho tiempo en la Orden y sabe qué tipo de misiones son esas y por qué las llaman de alto riesgo. Internarse en terreno de Voldemort, robarle algún objeto mágico o reliquia, infiltrarse entre los mortífagos para obtener información… ese tipo de cosas. Misiones de alto riesgo donde, por lógica, la probabilidad de salir vivo es baja.

Informa Sirius de los pergaminos que hay que investigar y se prepara para salir. Se siente ahogado en esa vieja casa y el animago no ayuda a que la sensación sea mejor. Al contrario. Su persistente costumbre de ignorarle como si no existiera, de tratarle con frialdad, de no hablarle de nada en absoluto… El licántropo se siente inútil. Inútil y terriblemente dolido y solo, porque él también tiene recuerdos dolorosos que compartir y si hablaran, si se sinceraran como cuando eran jóvenes y todo entre ellos eran bromas y risas, y nunca había secretos… entonces quizás morirse no sería una alternativa tan aceptable.

Con la capa raída sobre los hombros, Remus se da la vuelta para observar a quien fue su mejor amigo, su amante, su pareja y su vida. La leve esperanza de que la mirada le sea devuelta se esfuma tan rápido como apareció y, sin despedirse —otra rutina—, Remus Lupin se encamina a ver a Dumbledore. Sabe que es el mejor voluntario que pueden encontrar; él, que no es nada ni tiene nada ni aspira a nada. Y jamás dejaría que se arriesgaran personas como Arthur o Bill, cuyas muertes serían trágicas. La suya no sería más que un hecho que comentar entre los compañeros de la Orden, sacudiendo la cabeza pesarosos o comentando lo valiente que fue. Y ni siquiera eso le importaría si tan sólo Sirius le hubiera mirado esta vez.

La lluvia sigue cayendo violenta, poderosa, como un avatar del destino.

---

NdA: Por supuesto, continuará. Agradecería opiniones sinceras, críticas o cualquier comentario que se os ocurra.


	2. Tormenta

**NdA.** No he avisado de la cronología. Obviamente Sirius está vivo pero también hay detalles del sexto libro. He mezclado datos que me parecían interesantes. No intentéis ubicarlo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me animan, que ando depre. Besos a todos los que se molestaron en pinchar al Go con buenas intenciones (y no para reportarme) xD

Espero que os guste, aunque sea triste y todo eso.

---**  
**

**2. Tormenta**

El bosque es espeso y la tormenta de nieve deja apenas visibilidad suficiente como para no tropezar con ramas muertas, tocones y arbustos. El clima es helado y el viento cala hasta los huesos. Hace horas que el frío ha dado paso al dolor físico y ya no siente los pies. Arrastra consigo únicamente una mochila raída, fundamental para la misión ya que contiene toda una provisión de Poción Multijugos camuflada entre ropajes viejos.

Cuando empieza a dudar de su capacidad de llegar al punto de encuentro, una voz ruda le detiene.

—¡Alto!

Se paraliza automáticamente sin intenciones de moverse o hablar.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —ruge la voz ronca desde una distancia difícil de calcular.

—Mi nombre es Dimitri Izgrov y busco a Fenrir Greyback.

—¿Me buscas? —se burla la misma voz, ahora más cercana y suspicaz—. Eso no suele ser muy inteligente.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti. Además, el Señor Oscuro desea que me una a tu manada. Traigo información sobre la Orden.

Ahora cara a cara con el desconocido, Greyback le mira de un modo distinto. El hecho de que éste sea un licántropo también parece favorecer su humor, al igual que la posibilidad de oír noticias sobre el viejo y su panda de ineptos.

—Sígueme —ordena—. Acampamos más abajo, junto al lago.

El campamento resulta mucho más grande de lo que Remus esperaba. Hay al menos dos docenas de licántropos al mando de Greyback, más los que estén en misiones de exploración. En total fácil pueden ser una veintena. Eso dista bastante de la información que le había proporcionado Dumbledore, aunque el propio director reconocía no estar seguro de dichos informes cuando se los dio.

Fenrir le invita a la campaña más grande, claramente suya, y dentro la temperatura resulta mucho más agradable. Remus no tarda en acomodarse y, fingiendo perfectamente acento extranjero, narra a Greyback todos los datos que le ha ordenado el director. Sólo espera que sean suficientes para ganarse la confianza del líder y entrar a formar parte de la manada. Si es así, le esperarán largas semanas en las heladas estepas de Rusia. De lo contrario, podría ser el almuerzo de su propia especie ese mismo mediodía.

—

—Buenos días, Sirius.

Éste corresponde al saludo de Dumbledore con una breve inclinación de cabeza y le deja pasar a la mansión. Le agradece al menos que no haya llamado al timbre, en lo que va de mañana ha tenido que lidiar con la loca de su madre y su retrato cuatro veces, sólo porque los miembros de la Orden no se molestan en llamar discretamente.

—Creo que ya estamos todos —afirma el anciano director tomando asiento a la larga mesa de la cocina, en la que están situados todos los miembros que conforman la Orden del Fénix (excepto Charlie, que se encuentra trabajando desde Rumanía).

—Falta Remus —deduce Bill repasando la mesa con la mirada.

—Oh, Remus no vendrá —asegura Dumbledore. Comparte una mirada con Sirius, pero éste no tiene más conocimiento sobre el tema que Bill o cualquiera de los presentes—. Faltará a las reuniones bastante tiempo, si todo va bien.

Los demás sólo asienten, sabiendo de qué debe tratarse. Las misiones secretas las lleva el anciano personalmente con cada miembro y no comparte información con nadie más por seguridad.

Sirius, sin embargo, toma asiento ceñudo y desconfiado. Remus salió hace dos días sin despedirse ni decir a dónde iba. Bueno, eso es normal entre ellos, piensa con aprensión. Pero si iba a estar ausente varias semanas, debió al menos decirle algo al respecto. O quizás no. Sirius no lo sabe. Ya no sabe nada en lo referente a Remus Lupin, sólo que le hace café por las mañanas y por las noches le salva de las pesadillas. Algo doloroso le golpea en el pecho al pensar que no le verá en tanto tiempo pero ahora le duele todo durante todo el tiempo, así que es difícil hacer distinciones.

—Nuestros informadores del Ministerio —habla Dumbledore señalando a Kinsgley y a Tonks—, nos han podido comunicar que los Aurores saben que se producirá un ataque de los mortífagos al Callejón Diagon el 31 de octubre. El Jefe de los Aurores se está encargando de preparar la defensa. Lo que el Ministerio no sabe es que el mismo día habrá otro ataque. A ese nos enfrentaremos nosotros.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta en un gruñido Ojoloco Moody, siempre preparado para la batalla.

—Está por confirmar —responde el anciano—. Pero es probable que se trate Hogsmeade. El día 31 es luna llena.

Algunos miembros se miran entre sí, sin entender la razón de aquella frase, pero Bill, que por desgracias del destino está más familiarizado con el tema, concluye de inmediato:

—Licántropos.

Minerva McGonagall pega un gritito de horror y un escalofrío recorre la mesa. Que una manada de hombres lobo irrumpa en el pueblo la noche de Halloween presagia masacre. Incluso en Hogwarts hay permiso para ir al pueblo esa noche, aunque no cabe duda de que tal permiso será cancelado.

La reunión sigue su curso, pero Sirius ya no escucha más. Licántropos en Hogsmeade el día de Halloween, Remus en misión secreta… No cabe duda en dónde se ha ido a meter el estúpido hombre lobo. El corazón del animago se sacude.

Aquella noche es horrible. Las pesadillas vuelven como cada vez que el sol desaparece, pero ahora no hay consuelo en abrazos suaves ni palabras susurradas al oído con dulzura. Ahora son sólo Sirius y sus pesadillas. Tumbas que se abren tétricamente, cadáveres siguiéndole por el bosque, espectros de sus amigos caídos tras él como su sombra, susurrando palabras chirriantes, envolviéndole en una bruma helada, buscando llevarle a la muerte con ellos, donde debe estar, donde todos los asesinos deben estar.

Antes de despertar gritando de terror y agonía, en una última visión le ve a él, luna llena en el cielo y un licántropo herido y devorado lentamente por una gigante manada de otros como él. Sirius descarga los puños contra las paredes de esa habitación oscura y odiosa hasta que le sangran las manos pero el dolor del alma sigue siendo mucho peor.

Afuera, la tormenta golpea las ventanas inclemente, indiferente a la crueldad del destino.

---

NdA ¿Soy mala? No ¿verdad? Opinad y maltratadme pero con cuidado que los dioses tiramos rayos. XD Reviews, please.


	3. Niebla

Mis disculpas por la tardanza. He estado bastante enferma y ahora no puedo ir al pc donde tengo el resto de los fics ("Merodeando..." y demás). Esto quedó aquí y lo publico pero no sé cuándo podré conseguir los otros archivos. Como buena noticia, he estado escribiendo y pronto subiré dos fics cortos, uno angst y otro romance/humor, por lo de la variedad. xD

Eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews, me alegran mucho.

**--- **

**3. Niebla**

Remus no tarda en decidir consigo mismo que odia Rusia. Al menos esa parte de ella, por no ser injusto. Las noches heladas, las continuas tormentas de nieve, los amaneceres brumosos. La maldita niebla otra vez. Se viste raudo y acude a la reunión como cada día desde que llegó a aquel infierno de hielo, hace ya dos semanas. Se siente frustrado e inútil de nuevo. Con Sirius al menos podía cumplir las dos cosas básicas que eran útiles (hacer café y cuidarle mientras duerme). Aquí es aún menos. Con algo de irritación debe confesar que su especie en sí es notablemente estúpida en cuando a estrategia se refiere y el único capaz de pensar de forma inteligente es Greyback. Qué ironía sentirse ahora unido al monstruo que hace infinidad de lunas le convirtió en un monstruo.

Irónico o no, Greyback no oculta la que el nuevo enviado de Voldemort le agrada. En pocos días le ha convertido en una especie de terrateniente. Su brazo derecho en el macabro plan que llevan a cabo bajo estrictas órdenes. Remus no pregunta mucho y habla menos. Pretende pasar lo más desapercibido posible dentro de la manada, cosa que desgraciadamente no está consiguiendo. El hecho de gozar del favor del líder siendo tan nuevo enfurece a muchos compañeros del clan y ya ha tenido varias desavenencias con alguno de los más agresivos.

Cumplir con la misión le está cambiado. Era previsible, tal vez, pero no hasta ese punto. Está empezando a sentirse "entre los suyos", algo completamente absurdo tratándose de mortífagos. Pero los licántropos del Señor Oscuro no son exactamente mortífagos, están un escalón por debajo. Tom Riddle cree, lucha y esgrima como lema la pureza de sangre. Los licántropos son bestias de sangre maldita. Útiles, pero jamás respetados, porque no entran en la jerarquía que debe sobrevivir a la guerra final. _Sólo deben quedar los puros._ Lupin se pregunta si Greyback ha pensado en eso, en qué será de él si, en efecto, Lord Voldemort llega algún día a instaurar su régimen. ¿Lo mantendrán de perro guardián en alguna mansión importante? O tal vez opten por sacrificarlos a todos. A fin de cuentas de eso va todo. De exterminio y limpieza, y estando en el bando que extermina, es raro saberse en la lista de exterminables.

Por eso piensa Remus que los licántropos no son muy listos, porque se contentan con salir a cazar protegidos por el velo oscuro de un gran mago poderoso y no ven más allá. Tal vez él debería verlo igual. Es un licántropo, como ellos. La única diferencia siempre ha sido que él escondía a su lobo, lo marginaba y pensaba en sí mismo como un ente que carga con un apéndice. Pero los verdaderos licántropos son hombres y son lobos y son mucho más puros como especie de lo que él nunca fue, pues se negaba a aceptarse tal como era.

Ahora todo parece de pronto tan replanteable. La niebla afecta también a su mente y sus recuerdos. Toda la vida pretendiendo compartir el mundo con humanos, como si lo fuera, hasta el punto de creer serlo. Pero no lo es. Remus Lupin no es humano. Es una bestia que en noches de plenilunio desgarra, descuartiza y devora presas vivas y encuentra el éxtasis del placer en beber sangre inocente. Eso es quien es. La licantropía no es un detalle, es una forma de ser. Incluso James estaría de acuerdo con él si los viera salir de caza. Ser licántropo es mucho más que "un problema peludo".

Cuando los pensamientos ondulan, como la bruma, y se dirigen hacia el recuerdo de su amigo caído, todo cesa. Uno de sus compañeros de manada se encuentra frente a él y su postura es amenazante. Le ha dicho algo, pero Remus, ido como estaba, no llegó a oírle. En seguida se organiza un gran barullo a su alrededor y sólo el líder es capaz de imponer el silencio y el orden.

—¿Qué está pasando? —ruge con su voz ronca.

—Irh ha retado a Dimitri a un duelo de sangre —explica rápidamente otro licántropo.

Lupin se levanta en toda su considerable altura y enfrenta al llamado Irh. No sabe qué es un duelo de sangre exactamente, pero lo puede imaginar. Y desde luego no es conveniente dejar a relucir que ésta es la primera manada en la que se encuentra y, por tanto, desconoce los procedimientos.

Greyback avanza hacia ambos y los observa.

—¿Cómo te ha ofendido? —pregunta a Irh.

—Su presencia me ofende —ruge el nombrado y se oyen gruñidos de aceptación entre los demás—. No le queremos aquí.

Cuando habla, con una mano señala a un grupo de seis o siete licántropos.

—En nombre de ellos y el mío le reto a un duelo de sangre.

Ahora los ojos oscuros de Greyback fulminan a Remus.

—Supongo que conoces las opciones —le dice de forma neutral—. Rechazar el reto es una posibilidad…

—¡De cobardes! —se oye entre la multitud, que calla ante un mirada amenazante del líder.

—Si aceptas batirte con él en duelo, nadie intervendrá. Un duelo de sangre puede ser un duelo "a primera sangre", que finaliza en cuanto uno de los combatientes empieza a sangrar. Pero no hay reglas. El vencedor tiene el derecho de descuartizar a su enemigo y saciarse con su sangre si es su deseo.

—Lo sé —se limita a decir Lupin dejando claro que las aclaraciones de Greyback no son necesarias, si bien le han resultado útiles. Sabe bien que su contrincante no desea un duelo a primera sangre, lo que quiere es acabar con su vida.

—Bien —vuelve a intervenir el líder, volviéndose ceremoniosamente hacia Irh—. ¿Persistes en tu reto?

—Persisto —es la inmediata respuesta.

Dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Remus, Fenrir vuelve a preguntar:

—¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Remus valora su vida todo lo que odia batirse en cualquier clase de combate. Sin embargo, no tiene elección. E intuye que el que le ha retado es un licántropo mucho más joven, lo que favorece su velocidad y agilidad, pero le resta mucha experiencia.

Con la cabeza alzada y un gesto de desdén en su pálido rostro, Remus responde:

—Acepto el duelo en cualquiera de las condiciones que se presenten.

—Ese será el trato, pues. El combate comenzará en una hora. Cualquier tipo de arma es válida excepto la plata y la magia. Lucharéis como licántropos.

Cuando el líder se hubo retirado a su campaña y el grupo se fue dispersando, comentando entusiasmados el combate próximo, Remus vuelve a preguntarse hasta qué punto pertenece a una especia tan estúpida que se dispone gustosa a prescindir de un guerrero a poco tiempo de la batalla auténtica sólo a cambio de un poco de diversión sangrienta.

Otra cuestión que sería buen momento para considerar es cómo demonios va a sobrevivir sin usar la magia. Jamás ha luchado "como licántropo" y no puede dar señales de debilidad o todo el plan se irá al demonio. Tiene la obligación, no sólo de sobrevivir, sino de acabar con Irh de un modo contundente para que este tipo de reto no vuelvan a ocurrirle en lo que queda de campamento.

Se ha quedado solo sobre el barro, la mente velada, la niebla rodeándole. Se pregunta si no será un presagio.

_Continuará..._

----

Reviews y opiniones se agradecen mucho, no sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo con este fic. ¿Sugerencias?


	4. Viento

**NdA**: Lamento la demora. He estado falta de inspiración y de ganas. Pero mi musa ha vuelto y la tengo bien agarrada de los pelos para que no vuelva a escabullirse. Este capítulo es un poco menos "oscuro" que los anteriores.

Espero que os guste.

**- . - . -**

**4. Viento**

Si Grimmauld Place fue un lugar acogedor alguna vez, Sirius no lo recuerda. Hay muchas cosas que ha dejado de recordar, como si su mente hubiera hecho un trabajo selectivo para borrar cualquier indicio de alegría o felicidad que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Y ahora, mientras permanece inmóvil en el viejo sillón de su padre, con el golpeteo de las ventanas como única compañía, le resulta increíble imaginarse a sí mismo de otro modo.

Su vida, sus recuerdos, todo él, han sido truncados por doce años de infierno entre frías paredes, oscuridad siniestra y pesadillas. Y al volver a despertar y ver la luz, ya había sido marcado. No había libertad fuera de Azkaban para quien ha tenido la desgracia de conocerlo, porque seguía ahí, dentro de él, haciéndole preso una vez más, preso de sí mismo. Culpa que arde y le quema el alma, le oprime de día y aterroriza de noche. No desaparece nunca, como una cruz que ha sido condenado a arrastrar consigo hasta la tumba.

Dumbledore le visita un par de veces a la semana. Fuman en pipa, toman café y hablan poco. En una de esas visitas, el anciano le dejó un valioso presente. Un Pensadero, hermoso objeto tallado en piedra y decorado con símbolos rúnicos. "Quizás te sirva para recuperar lo que has perdido", le había dicho con esa sonrisa enigmática suya.

¡Cómo si necesitara guardar sus recuerdos! Los que ha perdido están muy lejos de su alcance y los que conserva desearía que le dejaran en paz.

"La mente es compleja, Sirius, conserva en lo profundo muchas más cosas de las que podamos imaginar. Concéntrate en algo y déjalo caer".

Ese viejo loco… bueno, tal vez valga la pena intentarlo. Así que, sin muchas esperanzas, lo hace. Se levanta pesadamente y camina hasta el curioso objeto. Tiene una varita prestada que no le gusta mucho pero funciona bien en casos de primera necesidad y eso le basta. Cuesta apartar la oscuridad que le envuelve y concentrarse en algo diferente, algo más allá de las eternas pesadillas.

Cuando su mente al fin está calmada, piensa en la primera imagen que le aparece. Remus. Intenta no imaginarlo devorado por lobos –otra pesadilla sugerente-, y se limita a "verle". Al cabo de unos momentos, un filamento de pensamiento se ondula suavemente en la superficie plateada del Pensadero. Repite la operación un par de veces más, siempre sin recordar nada en concreto, sólo Remus. Otros dos filamentos se unen al primero y ahora serpentean formando imágenes difusas.

Sirius deja la varita a un lado y se centra en la superficie plateada. Es imposible distinguir nada desde fuera, así que suspira hondo y se adentra en sus propios y confusos recuerdos. El viento sigue maltratando las viejas y sucias ventanas de la sombría mansión, pero él se siente ajeno a todo, inmerso literalmente en sus olvidados recuerdos.

Al principio todo es borroso pero conforme va acercándose, las imágenes se aclaran. Está en Hogwarts, en su último año en la escuela a juzgar por la brillante insignia de Premio Anual que luce James en su túnica. Observa a su mejor amigo con el pecho oprimido y una nostalgia devastadora. La guapa pelirroja está a su lado y juntos susurran y se ríen compartiendo secretos y travesuras. Su propia voz le sobresalta y al girarse, se ve a sí mismo con diecisiete años y una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. El joven Sirius parece de muy buen humor.

—¡Ey, parejita! ¿Habéis visto al flacucho empollón?

James le lanza una mirada invitándolo a largarse y Lily sólo dice "arriba" antes de sacarle la lengua como una descarada. La burla le es devuelta y Sirius sube los escalones hacia los dormitorios de tres en tres, obligando al verdadero Sirius a seguirle, apartando la vista con dificultad de los felices y enamorados James y Lily.

En la habitación de los chicos reina la calma y la semi oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el Sirius adolescente con una voz claramente preocupada.

—Claro. —La respuesta suena algo ahogada—. Esta noche luna llena —aclara sin más.

Y a través de la escena que presencia, Sirius recuerda muchas cosas; detalles que creyó perdidos para siempre. Que Remus solía deprimirse antes de sus transformaciones, que James siempre le echaba cuando se encontraba a solas con Lily, que él mismo, como ahora, era el encargado de animar al deprimido licántropo. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa leve toma sus labios.

Su versión joven ha asaltado la cama del lupino y le obliga a incorporarse. Antes de darle tiempo para protestar, le ha rodeado con ambos brazos y Remus tan sólo suspira y deja caer su despeinada cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. A Sirius le gustaría ver más, pero la escena ha empezado a cambiar y no puede evitarlo.

Ahora el joven Sirius camina a largas zancadas desde el despacho de Dumbledore y en una especie de flash instantáneo, recuerda aquella visita de su madre por Navidad. Uno de esos recuerdos que hubiera preferido que siguiera enterrado. Sigue a su figura, que ya ha llegado a un aula en desuso y ahora permanece sentado, furioso e inmóvil, sobre uno de los polvorientos pupitres. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que aparece Remus. Trae consigo el mapa, está claro que le ha estado buscando. Entra con calma, cierra el pergamino y se sienta en otro pupitre cercano.

No hablan durante lo que podría parecer una eternidad. Al final, Remus se levanta y se acerca a la espalda de Sirius para acariciar suavemente el largo cabello negro con la mano. Al no encontrar resistencia, le abraza por detrás y hunde la cara en el cuello de su compañero. Y el Sirius adulto siente un hermoso cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Casi puede notar el olor de Remus, su cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas.

—Nunca estarás solo —susurra el licántropo y el corazón del silencioso espectador se encoge—. Yo siempre seré tu familia.

Sirius no se da cuenta, porque la escena está volviendo a cambiar, pero algunas lágrimas rebeldes le han empañado los ojos y amenazan con desbordarse. Si no llega a ocurrir es porque la nueva escena que le envuelve ahora dista de ser triste. Los merodeadores se preparan para su último Baile de Navidad. James está radiante, mirándose al espejo a cada segundo, asegurándose de ir impecable, y finalmente, desoyendo las burlas de su mejor amigo, baja junto a Peter en busca de su preciosa novia tarareando algún villancico.

—¿Tú no te vas? —pregunta Remus desde su cama, sin haberse vestido de gala ni mostrar intención de hacerlo—. ¿Tienes pareja?

—Cinco o seis —vacila el joven Black—. ¿Y tú, mi buen licántropo? ¿Ninguna lobita a la vista?

Remus sonríe sin ganas y en aquel preciso instante Sirius recuerda con el corazón acelerado cuál es la escena que está contemplando. Su primer beso. Esa es la escena. Ahora él se acercará y habrá una discusión sobre chicas y amigos que acabará con los dos pegados contra la pared compartiendo bocas, caricias y saliva.

Para su desgracia, no puede llegar a confirmar si sus recuerdos son ciertos (aunque en el fondo lo sabe) porque alguien barbudo le saca del Pensadero sin mucho tacto.

—No abuses de eso, Sirius —dice Dumbledore. Su gesto es serio y el animago intuye que algo no va bien. Cauteloso, pregunta qué ocurre—. Reunión de la Orden. No tuve tiempo de avisarte. Ya están todos aquí.

—¿Hay novedades?

—Bajemos a la cocina.

Sirius sigue los pasos del anciano con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Preocupación por lo que está pasando, satisfacción por haber vencido parte de la secuela que los Dementores dejaron en él, y una ternura muy parecida al amor.

En la cocina el viento aúlla y se retuerce, trae consigo ira y malos presagios. La ventisca está próxima.

- . - . - . -

**NdA**: Espero con ganas vuestras opiniones, críticas y amenazas de muerte.

Hasta la próxima. A esto deberían quedarle dos, o a lo sumo tres capítulos para el final.


End file.
